I Must Erase You in My Sadness
by kaifighter
Summary: Baekhyun menyesal dengan apa yang sudah dikatakannya pada Chanyeol. Luhan yang cintanya tidak akan pernah terbalas. Dan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menerima takdirnya. / EXO ChanBaek slight!LuBaek/ songfic from smrookies' wendy's i must erase you in my sadness (because i love you)


Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Berusaha menikmati angin yang berhembus lewat jendela kamarnya. Angin musim gugur yang hangat membuatnya nyaman. Membiarkan rambut madunya yang lebih panjang dari laki-laki pada umumnya itu berkibar lembut menyapu pipinya.

_"Baek, tunggu-" Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Chanyeol kasar._

_"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi Yeol. Tidak mengertikah kau? Yang kau butuhkan sekarang hanya pergi dari hidupku dan jangan pernah sekalipun menemuiku. Kita berakhir. Aku pergi." Baekhyun berbalik untuk pergi. Berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikan Chanyeol di belakang._

_Semakin dekat dengan gerbang kampus, Baekhyun tidak bisa bertahan. Dia ingin kembali pada Chanyeol. Dia ingin sekali. Seandainya dia bisa-_

_Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan berlari ke arah dimana Chanyeol _menunggunya.

_Baekhyun terengah. "Chanyeol.." -dia sudah tidak ada._

.

.

I Must Erase You in My Sadness

.

.

Byun Baek Hyun

Lu Han

Park Chan Yeol

.

.

슬픔 속에 그댈 지워야만 해 - Wendy (SMROOKIES)

.

.

.

"Baekhyun-ah.." ibunya masuk membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. "Kenapa kau buka jendelanya? Berbaringlah! Biar ibu yang tutup jendelanya." Ibu Baekhyun meletakkan nampan di atas nakas dan segera menutup jendela itu untuk Baekhyun.

"Ibu?" Panggil Baekhyun. Ibunya menoleh.

"Apa Chanyeol akan kembali?" Baekhyun memeluk puccanya erat. Ibunya kembali gundah. Berusaha menutupi dengan senyum lembut dan mengusak rambut panjang Baekhyun.

"Kalau Baekhyun percaya Chanyeol akan kembali, Chanyeol pasti kembali."

Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Banyak sekali yang terjadi selama dua tahun ini. Dan selama itu juga, pemuda bernama Park Chanyeol itu tidak bisa ditemukan.

"Tapi kapan bu? Baekhyun sudah menunggu Chanyeol lamaaa sekali. Tapi Chanyeol belum juga datang. Baekhyun capek bu." Merengut kesal dan menenggelamkan kepala pada puccanya. "Apa Baekhyun sudah berdoa?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Ibu sudah bilang 'kan Baek? Kalau Baekhyun ingin sesuatu, mintanya pada Tuhan. Kalau Baekhyun saja tidak pernah meminta pada Tuhan, bagaimana Chanyeol akan kembali?"

"Memang harus begitu ya bu?" Ibu Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tentu saja sayang. Tuhan yang akan menyampaikan pada Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol kembali, kalau Chanyeol bilang iya, maka Tuhan akan membawa Chanyeol kembali."

"Tapi kalau Chanyeol bilang tidak?" Baekhyun mengerjap lucu. Membuat ibunya mendadak merindukan mendiang Tuan Byun, ayah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun percaya 'kan kalau Chanyeol pasti akan mengatakan iya?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yang penting, Baekhyun harus tetap percaya. Ayo sekarang Baekhyun makan dulu ya? Sini ibu suapi."

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping ibunya yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. "Aaa~" ibu Baekhyun memberi isyarat putra tunggalnya itu untuk membuka mulutnya. Satu sendok bubur ayam berhasil masuk ke mulut Baekhyun.

"Bu.." Ibu Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati putra menyerahkan selembar foto yang membuat ibunya mendadak diam. Baekhyun tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Apa itu ayah bu?"

.

.

"Bibi, apa Baekhyun di atas?" Luhan melepas sepatunya dan mengganti dengan _slippers_ miliknya yang memang sengaja dia tinggalkan di rumah Baekhyun. Yang dipanggil bibi pun berteriak, menyahut dari dapur, "langsung naik saja Lu."

Luhan tersenyum, berbelok ke dapur sebelum menaiki tangga di sebelahnya.

"Aku membawa lobak dan cumi-cumi hari ini. Ini bi.." Luhan menyerahkan kantung plastik di tangannya pada bibi Seo, ibu Baekhyun. "Ya ampun Luhan, sudah bibi bilang berapa kali, tidak perlu repot-repot. Lagipula bibi selama ini sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Bibi 'kan jadi tidak enak." Luhan tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak bi. Lagipula itu semua kan juga untuk Baekhyun." Bibi Seo tersenyum miris. "Baekhyun akan selalu menunggu Chanyeol"_, _itu yang selalu diucapkan Baekhyun sebelum tidur.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kau temani saja Baekhyun. Nanti kalau semua sudah siap, bibi akan panggil kalian, oke? Sekali lagi, terimakasih ya Luhan." Luhan mengangguk lalu membungkukkan badan -berpamitan untuk segera ke atas- yang hanya dibalas senyuman miris bibi Seo.

Luhan menaiki tangga di samping dapur itu dengan hati berdebar. Bertemu dengan Baekhyun adalah salah satu kesukaannya.

Luhan membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Dan dia mendapati Baekhyun sedang asyik mengobrol -sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun yang berbicara- dengan puccanya.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan di balik pintunya. "Luhaen!" Pekik Baekhyun senang. Luhan segera saja masuk dan Baekhyun menerjangnya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat yang menjadi nomer satu dalam daftar kesukaannya.

"Luhan kemarin kemana? Kenapa tidak ke rumah Baekhyun? Baekhyun rindu Luhan.." rengek Baekhyun manja. Luhan tersenyum.

"Baekhyun rindu Luhan?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, besok kita jalan-jalan ya?" Mata Baekhyun berbinar. Dia sangat antusias dengan ajakan Luhan kali ini. Baekhyun mengangguk terlalu semangat sampai-sampai rambut sebahunya berantakan.

"Baekhyun.." Gumam Luhan merapikan rambut Baekhyun. "Ke kebun binatang ya Lu? Baekhyun ingin bertemu jerapah." Luhan tersenyum. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

"Baiklah. Baekhyun akan mendapatkan apa yang Baekhyun mau."

.

.

Chanyeol berlari kesana kemari sambil membawa ransel kecil dan botol minum berwarna biru. Dia berhenti di depan kandang gajah.

"Kyungsoo! Berhenti berlarian atau paman akan mengadukan Kyungsoo pada ayah dan ibu?" Ancam Chanyeol pada bocah yang sedari tadi selalu merepotkannya. Ingin inilah, itulah, apalah, yang jelas Chanyeol pusing dan ingin segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk miliknya.

"Ah paman tidak seru! Segitu saja sudah capek." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggerutu tak jelas. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim dulu?" Mata Kyungsoo berbinar mendengar penawaran Chanyeol. Dengan kekuatan penuh, bocah kecil itu menganggukkan kepalanya sampai topinya jatuh.

"Hati-hati Kyungsoo.. jadi kotor kan topinya." Chanyeol mengambil topi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nyengir.

"Ayo paman! Kyungsoo haus." Chanyeol tersenyum melihat tingkah keponakannya tersebut.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang menunggu Kyungsoo yang sedang mengantri untuk es krimnya. Benar-benar paman yang buruk. Chanyeol merasa aneh dengan dua orang yang baru datang. Yang satu sedang mengantri es krim, yang satu entah kemana.

"Chanyeol?"

Suara itu. Chanyeol mengenalnya. _Baekhyun?_

_"Hey Chan! Kau tahu? Byun Baekhyun baru saja keluar. Kau tidak ingin menjenguknya?" Chanyeol menatap aneh Sehun, teman kuliahnya dulu. "Ha? Maksudmu?"_

_"Kau tidak tahu?" Chanyeol menggeleng. "Byunbaek masuk rumah sakit jiwa."_

_Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya kaget. Kenapa?_

_"Katanya sih ya, kau jangan terlalu percaya diri, katanya Baekhyun frustasi setelah putus denganmu. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Baekhyun kabur dari rumah dan seminggu setelahnya Zitao menemukan Baekhyun di taman sedang berbicara sendiri sambil tertawa, kadang juga menangis. Akhirnya dia menelfon bibi Seo dan membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit jiwa." Chanyeol terenyuh._

_"Dan kemarin sore, tepat sebelum aku menjemputmu di Incheon, Luhan menelfonku kalau Baekhyun sudah dibawa pulang. Kau tidak ingin menemuinya?" Chanyeol hanya diam. Detik berikutnya dia tersenyum._

_"Tidak. Dia yang memintaku untuk jangan menemuinya."_

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol? Benarkan ini Chanyeol?" Ujar Baekhyun sambil meraba pipi Chanyeol. Dia ingin menangis saat itu juga saat melihat Chanyeol ada di depannya.

Chanyeol sendiri juga sedang berusaha untuk menahan air matanya. Pemuda yang selama ini masih dicintainya terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Baekhyun bahkan terlihat sangat sangat sangat kurus daripada terakhir mereka bertemu. Dan tatapan mata yang kosong itu. Membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali merengkuh tubuh mungil itu dan menjaganya agar Baekhyun bisa kembali seperti dulu. Baekhyun-_nya_.

"Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol yang dibalas cepat oleh pemuda yang lebih tinggi. "Tuhan mendengarkan doa Baekhyun. Chanyeol kembali." Akhirnya, apa yang dipertahankan itu harus runtuh juga. Baekhyun menangis dalam dekapan Chanyeol. Keduanya terhanyut dalam haru sampai tidak menyadari seseorang yang sudah kembali.

.

.

_Selamat Baekhyun-ah, Chanyeol sudah kembali padamu. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama ini. Sekarang aku hanya seorang Luhan yang kesepian._

_Baekhyun-ah, _sorry but I must erase you in my sadness.

.

.

.

**END**

Satu songfic lagi selesai. Cuma berharap aja ini nyambung ama lagunya.

Ide pasaran yang dikemas dengan sangat sangat buruk. Saya tahu ff ini jelek banget. Nggak total. Maaf juga ini jadi pelampiasan pusing sama unmood menjelang UN. Bongki banget pokoknya. Hellove mungkin bakal lama banget dilanjutnya.

Makasih.

Oh iya, italic itu flashback.

Makasih (lagi).


End file.
